


Taking Care of Mark

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Discipline, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eduardo takes care of Mark because Mark doesn’t take care of himself.</p><p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/3654.html?thread=3601478#t3601478">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/"><b>tsn_kinkmeme</b></a>: domestic discipline. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Mark

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning/kinks:** Established domestic discipline relationship, spanking (hand + implement - Mark's flip-flop!), humiliation, implied sex, implied future relationship (Chris/Dustin).  
>  Shout-out to [](http://slasher48.livejournal.com/profile)[**slasher48**](http://slasher48.livejournal.com/). GDI, ILU so much. You're an excellent pillar of support for like the entire TSN kink meme and you've been wonderful to me this week. Not just this week but you know what I mean  <3

Mark has been coding for a week for TheFacebook. He has not slept. Or gone to his classes.

Eduardo doesn’t have to ask. He just _knows_. And he’s pissed.

Mark is his best friend and very recently, his boyfriend. Eduardo doesn’t know how that happened, it all seemed to fall in place and some things are just easy between him and Mark. Some, not so. Case in point: Mark hunched in front of the computer, dead to the world. He needs to know that Mark will take care of himself. He’s going to be a CEO one day and he’ll burn himself out and/or die of malnutrition because he has an awesome project he wants to work on.

“Mark!” Eduardo yells.

“He’s wired in,” Dustin says chirpily.

“This is ridiculous,” Eduardo says, pulling at his hair. “I had to go visit my father and actually study in the study break and Mark is being so…”

“Mark?” Chris adds rather unhelpfully as his character gets smashed by Dustin’s yet again. “Dustin!”

“He’s been pissing in Red Bull cans!” Dustin says, sounding excited the way he does when he’s found a cache of secret ammo in a CGI cave somewhere. “I wonder if he’ll end up accidentally drinking his own piss. Maybe his piss tastes like Red Bull now?”

Eduardo is completely horrified at the thought of Mark’s kidneys.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Eduardo mutters. “Mark!” he says to Mark’s back.

(Chris and Dustin both stop playing because they are a) worried about Mark but, more importantly, b) fed up with Mark. If c) Wardo is going to kick Mark up the ass they want to see it happen.)

Mark doesn’t even move or do anything to acknowledge that his boyfriend is back.

Eduardo pulls Mark’s headphones out and removes them from the programmer. Mark blinks owlishly at him.

“I haven’t finished coding, Wardo, not now,” Mark says distractedly, still typing.

“Did you save?”

“Yes, just now, but I set up the system to save every half a minute, I’m not stupid-”

“Good, stop. Look at me.” Eduardo cuts in, powering the laptop down when he catches Mark sneaking a looks at his laptop still. “Right. You are going to eat something, take a shower and then go to bed. Preferably in that order but I’m not too fussed.”

“But I’m almost done! I know what to do now.” Mark makes grabby hands at the laptop.

Eduardo moves the laptop away. “That’s great. But have you actually gotten out of your seat and taken care of yourself like I told you to?” Eduardo unearths the lists he left for Mark under a stack of stinking, mostly empty tuna cans (the Red Bull cans were lined up neatly next to the trash) and at least five Red Vines packs. Eduardo swears under his breath. He shoves the list in Mark’s face. “What have you got to say for yourself?”

“It um…accidentally fell in okay? Anyway, I went to get some stuff. Once. Twice,” Mark mumbles, scratching the back of his neck. He’s embarrassed. He honestly didn’t feel the time passing. He says more loudly. “You are not my _mother._ I’m going to finish coding and then I’ll do whatever you want.” Mark turns to reach over Eduardo to grab his laptop.

(Dustin whimpers and stage whisper, “I can’t watch this.” He tries to bury himself into Chris’s side.)

Eduardo moves the laptop behind him. “I meant what I said. Now. I’m going to count to three,” Eduardo says with a dangerous edge in his voice. “One.”

Mark folds his arms. “Give it back.”

“Two.”

“I am not a child. Stop this, Wardo.”

Eduardo sighs. “Three.”

Mark looks at him like _fuck you_ and _whatcha gonna do about it now?_

“I really hope you enjoyed sitting down on your ass for a week because you’re not going to have fun doing that after this.”

Mark gives him a bored look. “Really Wardo? You’re going to threaten me again? You don’t frighten me.”

Eduardo hadn’t been sure about whether spanking Mark would be a good idea but now Mark’s attitude has definitely made up his mind for him. He pulls Mark up, spins him around and smacks him squarely on his ass.

Mark jumps sideways. “Hey!”

Eduardo hits him again and Mark tries to pin a glare on his best friend.

“You cannot be serious,” Mark says incredulously.

(“Holy shit, Eduardo is a Bad Ass Motherfucker!”

“Shut up!” Chris hisses.)

“I am,” Eduardo says sitting down in Mark’s chair and using the element of surprise to yank Mark over his lap. Mark topples over easily, ass up, worn sweatpants hugging his curves, a perfect target. Eduardo slaps him hard for good measure. He watches Mark’s ass jiggle with the impact and he can feel the shock of it go through Mark.

Mark squeaks. “This! Isn’t an equitable! Outcome!”

Eduardo summons all his anger and lands a trail of blazing blows on Mark’s upper thighs.

The programmer swears and kicks with each smack. One kick sending a flip-flop flying in Dustin’s direction. In a low voice, he pants, “You could be damaging my psyche, you could be causing irreversible mental trauma!”

Eduardo’s hand is stinging so he picks up one of Mark’s flip-flops that landed next to his chair. It makes a satisfying crack even over Mark’s sweatpants. “How so?”

Mark is so surprised he practically bounces out of Eduardo’s lap. “What-?”

He catches a glimpse of black and white and then he yelps as he feels the hot sting again.

(Dustin may have squealed sympathetically and covered his face before peeking through his fingers.

Chris’s jaw has dropped. Wow. Eduardo is on fire when he’s angry. He makes a note not to piss Wardo off.)

“You could make me, ah! Regress into childhood!” Mark explains, wriggling. The sting is building up and Eduardo isn’t letting him go. “That really hurts!”

Another two cracks, one on each fleshy cheek. Mark grips his ankle hard. “Go on,” Eduardo says.

“And you’re humiliating me by letting them watch!” Mark whines. “This is an unsatisfactory situation,” he moans as he takes another hit, “and unbecoming of my age.” He shifts and reaches back to rub. The slipper stings a lot and it itches unbearably.

Though Eduardo is surprised that he hadn’t reached back sooner, Mark is covering his ass which is inconvenient. “Take your hands off, Mark.”

“No,” Mark says clearly, shifting in Eduardo’s grip. He feels stupid holding his ass on Wardo’s lap. “I…demand that you unhand me immediately.”

“Is that so? You don’t think you acted like a child and now you deserve to be punished like one?”

Mark is silent.

Eduardo hits him mid-thigh and Mark yelps and tries to cover himself.

“This is uncomfortable,” Mark insists. “I don’t like it.”

Eduardo raises an eyebrow, noting the slip. He also notices that Mark doesn’t answer his question or, interestingly enough, try to get up. “I’m not asking you to like it. I’ll only ask you once again or you won’t like the consequences. Hands off.”

Mark twists to look at him. “I told you already,” he snaps, a sour look on his face. “I’m not joking, Wardo.”

“I’m not either,” Eduardo says. He lifts one leg to tilt Mark so he can yank his pants and briefs down with one hand.

Mark realizes too late and he tries to pull them back up but Eduardo grabs his hands easily and lands another blow on Mark’s bare ass. The plastic bounces off his skin with a loud ringing sound and Mark grunts. Mark’s pale skin already has a pinkish hue. There are darker patches forming where Eduardo hit him with the plastic slipper.

Eduardo hits him again, watching the supple plastic wrap around the curve of Mark’s ass with punishing bite. The skin goes white and then deepens into a pinkish oval shape.

Mark swears through clenched teeth.

Eduardo ignores him and focuses on the task of making Mark sorry.

(“Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk,” Dustin echoes.)

Eduardo is glad he’s using one of Mark’s flip-flops because his arm is getting tired. He’d feel more sorry for Mark if Mark wasn’t cursing him all the way from his father to his great-grandfather. (Eduardo thinks that his father might have been amused. Maybe.)

He keeps at it, holding onto Mark as he twists. He slaps Mark forcefully, not holding back. He needs to get through to Mark. Mark is the most important person in his life. He can’t have Mark not taking care of himself. Eduardo drives another blow on top of the one he just left.

Mark goes quiet and saves his energy because even he knows that his threats won’t work when his pants are down and Wardo smacking his ass. Mark’s skin is positively glowing. Eduardo continues to smack him methodically, alternating the blows across Mark’s cheeks, not forgetting the sides of his ass and his sensitive inner thighs. He hopes Mark will give in soon because he doesn’t know how long he can hold on. Eduardo is still curious as to why Mark hasn’t safeworded yet, why he didn’t in the first place. He knows that if Mark won’t, eventually he will. He doesn’t have to, doesn’t want to, put it to the test. He knows that Mark can withstand being hurt far more easily than Eduardo can stand hurting him. Eduardo winces when he can see darker splotches forming at the join where Mark’s ass meets thigh. Mark is going to be feeling this for a while.

“I’m sorry,” Mark finally gasps, his voice rough. “That’s what you want me to say right?”

Eduardo slaps him hard on the lower portion of his ass and Mark keens. “That’s not what I want and you know it, Mark,” Eduardo growls, his voice just as wrecked. He taps the plastic sandal on the tenderest parts, setting his jaw as Mark whimpers. He pulls his hand back and lands one solidly on Mark’s right upper thigh, overlapping the splotch just a bit. As Mark exhales raggedly, Eduardo does it again on the left side, creeping an inch upward. It’s enough.

“Stop!” Mark grinds out. “Please! I’m sorry, Wardo! You’re right!”

Eduardo does, immediately dropping the slipper like it’s burning him. He rests his hand gently on Mark’s heated skin. Mark’s ass is very red and it looks sore. Eduardo rubs it lightly, long fingers caressing the abused curves.

Mark hisses and moans.

(Chris makes himself turn away and nudges Dustin. “Let’s give them some privacy okay?”)

“What am I right about?” Eduardo says just the tiniest bit smug but mostly relieved.

Mark is smart so his answer is, of course, correct. “I should have taken better care of myself.” He swallows before adding cheekily, “I probably shouldn’t have been a pain in the ass to Chris and Dustin either but I think they got their revenge via your hand.”

“Good. You know I don’t like to punish you. I love you.”

“I know, Wardo.” Eduardo can tell Mark is rolling his eyes. “Are you done?” Mark says, not really waiting for an answer. He’s already trying to push himself up.

Eduardo pushes him down. “No.”

“Pray tell, what is on thy mind?” Mark says sarcastically, his face flushed. It’s a really awkward position to be in. At least Chris and Dustin left. It’s only him and Wardo. “I love you too okay or I wouldn’t have let you do that.”

“You should remember that you’re in my lap and I can still spank you.”

“But you won’t because that would be abuse.”

“Don’t be such a smart ass.” Wardo’s hand on Mark’s ass belies his tone as he rubs it lightly.

“I can’t help it, I’m smart all over,” Mark says, pushing into Wardo’s touch shamelessly. “Yeah that’s good. Do that again.”

“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself next time or you’ll be smarting all over,” Eduardo says. He touches Mark as commanded, wanting to sooth the hurt away.

“I can’t promise that,” Mark says honestly.

Eduardo lets out a sharp breath. Goddammit, Mark will be the death of him.

“Keep going,” Mark says bossily.

Eduardo has no idea why anyone thinks he has any power over Mark.

Mark closes his eyes and makes a happy noise.

“Should I get some lotion?” Eduardo asks. Mark’s ass does look rather painful.

“Its fine,” Mark says absently. “Look, I’m just being honest,” Mark continues.

Eduardo is so focused on making Mark feel better that it takes him some time to figure out what Mark is talking about. “I know,” Eduardo says, with the slightest trace of regret.

“Plus, that’s what I have you for,” Mark says easily. Like he’s never doubted it. Like the answer to an equation.

“Mark,” Eduardo says, feeling pained and pleased. “I can’t believe you-” he starts, not knowing how to stop. He flounders for several moments. He doesn’t know what he can say to refute that. He loves Mark and Mark loves him. He helps Mark up instead. “C’mon let’s get you into the shower.”

Mark doesn’t bother to put his pants back on. He steps out of them and when Wardo hugs him, he melts into the touch and slides his hands around his waist.

(Dustin lets out a low whistle as Mark walks by and Chris smacks Dustin. “Don’t think I can’t do the same to you. Behave.”

Dustin claps a hand to his mouth, eyes wide he doesn’t let go of Chris either.

Chris smiles down at Dustin fondly as they settle down to watch a movie.)

*

Mark sleeps and dreams of coding. He’s always thinking of coding.

He would get up and code.

If he could.

But Wardo is wrapped around him like a warm octopus. A warm Brazilian octopus.

Wardo who spanked him and then made him take care of himself. Wardo actually pulled his pants down and hit him. With a flip-flop. And it hurt.

Mark sneaks a hand back tentatively and it feels okay. It twinges but it’s not really bad. He pokes at the lower part of his ass remembering the blotches he found. Huh. That still hurts. He pokes it again. It sends an ache all over his ass.

He’s quite sure Wardo actually bruised him. He’s equally sure that, for some reason, he doesn’t mind.

Apparently Wardo isn’t as soft as everyone thinks he is. Mark finds this fascinating and also, he approves. Wardo is the perfect CFO and boyfriend.

Mark is now 100% awake and he’s hard. He wonders if Wardo would mind if he woke him up for sex.

Mark pokes him in the stomach.

“Stay,” Wardo mumbles.

“I want to-”

“Stay,” Eduardo repeats, sliding his hands to cup Mark’s ass. “There’s nowhere you need to be right now.” He pulls Mark closer to him.

Mark hisses. “Fuck, Wardo. That-”

Eduardo looks up at him through his eyelashes, a mischievous grin on his face. “Stay.” He rubs the skin on Mark’s ass lightly. It feels good. Eduardo’s fingers are dipping into the cleft of Mark’s ass, circling his hole.

Mark shudders at the sensations. The code can wait. Something about the body and priorities and important things. Wardo’s hands. Wardo’s fingers. Wardo.

“You’ve been good,” Eduardo purrs.

“Yes,” Mark agrees and then he lets Eduardo take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of sex /o\ Writing sex kind of stresses me out. And I posted this on a kink meme xD So it's an incredible sign of trust that I'm saying this :P
> 
> Some writerly thoughts: Mark is incredibly hard to write for me. The way I write Mark (especially here as 'sub') is that he doesn't say everything. I'm trying to find the oh so delicate balance between making his actions tell what he wants to say and not being too vague. For example, when Eduardo hugs Mark in the aftermath of their ~ordeal lol, Eduardo needs it more and Eduardo needs to know Mark forgives him so when Mark slides his hand around his waist to initiate/reaffirm contact - Eduardo is being forgiven. But I thought it would be heavy-handed to say it. I don't know if that makes sense. Not that there is a right/wrong way write it but I strive for better porn ;) I'd love it if you let me know what you think. Thanks for reading <3 


End file.
